Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-303266 discloses a solid state imaging element having the structure of a BGR three-layered laminate in which photoelectric conversion films are laminated, including a B film having a function of absorbing the light of wavelengths of a blue color, a G film having a function of absorbing the light of wavelengths of a green color, and a R film having a function of absorbing the light of wavelengths of a red color. Each of the B, G, and R films is an organic film containing an organic dye therein. According to JP-A No. 2005-303266, use of an organic dye in each photoelectric conversion film allows obtainment of a high sensitivity, omission of an IR filter, and reduction in area.
In this solid state imaging element having the structure of a BGR three-layered laminate, it is necessary to form holes that pass through the G film and the R film in order to form plugs used to transmit a signal charge of the uppermost film (B film) to a semiconductor layer. For this case, since both the G film and the R film are an organic film, it is problematic to apply microfabrication processing thereto, so that it is difficult to reduce the size of the holes that pass through the films.